


Dream Lover

by inadaydream



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: ***This is technically part of a bigger story, but I decided to separate it.  It’s a slightly smutty dream sequence.  Feel free to leave me any feedback as this is the bravest thing I’ve written, and I was nervous.  I like reading romantic scenes, but writing them is a different animal.***The main body of work is called "Another Vaultie".  This fits best at the end of Chapter 12, but elements of it start in Chapter 11.******************************************************************





	Dream Lover

It’s the other dreams that have recently been cropping up, that Dawn wishes would stop.  They’re pleasant, but they make her hyper aware of him whenever she’s around him.  He already makes her nervous when he’s close, but now it’s worse.

The most recent dream she remembers was from the day before.

She was wandering through Headquarters looking for Desdemona.  She had reports to give her, but Dez wasn’t where she normally was.  Instead, Dawn kept coming across Deacon. 

He was wearing different clothes each time she saw him, but it was definitely him.  She didn’t even need to use the V.A.T.S to tell, his smile gave him away every time.

After a few circuits around Headquarters, she slows down, and looks at the reports in her hand.  They’re gone; replaced with the note she had written:

 

_ “You keep coming back to that word, Deacon.” _

_ “What word?” he asks. _

_ “Friends.” _

_ “Aren’t we friends?” he asks. _

_ “Well?” he looks at her. _

_ “You use that word as a shield, or a weapon.  Either way I don’t like it.” _

_ “What do you want me to say instead?” he asks. _

_~~ “Hubflower” ~~ _

 

Deacon moves in front of her, blocking her path.  Dawn looks up at him.

“What do you want me to say instead?” he asks out loud.

She doesn’t answer him, and instead tries to move around him.  He stops her again, so she turns away; moving in a different direction, but he’s already there, blocking her.

She stops trying to leave, and stands there frowning at him.

“Dawn?” he says, barely above a whisper.  Her heartbeat picks up as he steps towards her.  When he removes his sunglasses, so she can see his blue eyes, she nearly forgets to breath.  She rarely sees his eyes.

“You don’t think we’re friends?” he murmurs.

“I do,” she protests.

He takes the paper from her hand.  She tries to stop him, but can barely move.  He reads all of it.

“Hubflower?” he says questioningly, dropping the scrap of paper. 

It flutters downs to the floor and disappears.  She watches its decent, while he watches her.

Deacon places a hand under her chin, and tries to tilt her face up, but she doesn’t move.  She’s worried he’ll reject her again.  _He’s already told me once that he won’t call me that,_ she thinks.

But, he doesn’t.  He leans in, his hand still under her chin, his breath lightly fanning the side of her face.  His voice is so soft that she reflexively turns towards him, bringing his lips close to hers.

“Hubflower?” he repeats.  “Is that what you want?”

Her eyes meet his.  Her breath is shallow, her heartbeat frantic, but she manages to stay still.

The dream jumps, his hand is no longer under her chin, but both are on her hips.  He pulls her to him, her cheeks turning crimson.

“But we are friends, Dawn,” he states.

Before she can protest, or give him any reply, his lips are on hers.  It’s gentle at first, but quickly turns demanding; on whose part, she can’t tell, perhaps both of them.

He now has one hand in her hair, as he deepens the kiss, while the other is on her lower back pressing her to him.  A small groan escapes her and she tightens her grip on his arms. 

She loves the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers, the tight way he’s holding her now.  She doesn’t want to be just friends.  She tries to pull back to tell him, but he says he already knows.

She wants more, to feel more.  She pushes her hips against him, but isn’t brave enough to say what she wants. 

Suddenly doubts start to crowd in.  She realizes that they’re in the middle of Headquarters, making out.  _Where is Dez_ , she thinks. 

He must sense her fear because he pulls away slightly, allowing her a little space.  He smiles down at her, his eyes crinkling around the corners.  She wants to say so much, but even in her head she’s tongue-tied.

He closes his eyes, and leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Dawn wakes up, and can still feel the lingering presence of him on her.  She suddenly comes fully awake realizing that she’s on a mattress, surrounded by sleeping Railroad agents.  She glances around, glad she doesn’t see Glory or Deacon.  Her cheeks feel warm, as she wonders if she made any noises in her sleep.  _I hope not_ , she silently prays.

She gets up, grabbing her things, and heads off to clean up and start the day _.  Please let him be out on a mission today_ , Dawn thinks.  She’s not sure she can face Deacon this morning.

 


End file.
